What Fears Are Made Of
by XxXChiharu-Chan-1000-SpringsXx
Summary: In Jace's Castle, minds can be tampered with and fears can be released. What happens when Ryou and the others are transported to this daunting place? Will they ebb away from the things they hate, or while they learn to accept their fears? RxI Mew Contest!


Words: 1078 (this is just the Prologue. Next chapter is at least five thousand words. That is right, I have already written it!)

**A/N:** Here is my Halloween story, "What Fears Are Made Of." This eventually, will be a centered Ichigo and Ryou story. Ah, and this will be featuring one, I repeat, one fan Mew. This is a contest people. I'll be looking for originality, taste, and just normal-un-sueish-mews. Please don't submit girls infused with rabbits! If you wish for your character to take place in this daunting haunted tale, please fill out the information provided at the end of the prologue!

* * *

_Prologue: Peanut Butter_

Pudding tossed and turned in her small, comforting yellow blanket that was tucked tightly around the hyper little girl. She laid against the carpeting that made Ryou Shirogane's flooring. It was rather cold in the Café since the first day of October had arrived. For Pudding, October had to be her favorite month of the year. Outside the window near Pudding, the astringent wind fishtailed north, causing the tree branches outside to scratch The Café's walls. Hearing a loud yelp, Pudding slowly rose from her sleeping state, rubbing her eyes meticulously. Sitting up in close proximity to the room's southbound partition was Ichigo Momoiya, shaking with a redundant fear. Ichigo sat up, hands wrapped tightly around her knees. Trepidation was evident all over Ichigo's face. Ichigo was quite the opposite of Pudding. Ichigo hates ghost and every thing they stand for. Halloween has to be the most scary holiday known to man. Once the clock struck twelve, that would denote the thirteenth day of October. Friday the thirteenth was going to be hell for her. Ichigo is extremely superstitious, and watching out for cracks was going to take a lot of coordination.

"Onee-Chan…," Pudding spoke softly, "…You aren't afraid of the ghosts are you?"

Ichigo was startled by Pudding's comment. She glanced at her before swiftly turning away. She never wanted to attend to this "slumber party" that Pudding insisted on having. Ichigo also could not fully understand why Ryou agreed to such a preposterous request. Pudding just simply asked, "_Shirogane-Sama, can we have a sleepover at the_ _Café_?", and just as simple as that, Ryou agreed. There was no tantrum, no long explanations as to why she could not get what she wanted, and there was no struggle. That was very suspicious of Ryou. He wasn't that easy… was he? Ichigo blinked twice. Of course he wasn't. Whenever she asked for something, it was just a flat out no. Something was up, and Ichigo was intent on finding out what the problem was. Ichigo looked at the sleeping bodies of Lettuce and Minto before being poked by Pudding.

Ichigo smiled somewhat subtly before replying towards Pudding's action. "No, I am just thinking about something is all."

"The ghosts?" Pudding retorted in a whisper. "I wish I could really see ghost Na No Da."

Ichigo grabbed her pillow and her comforter ahead of her letting out a fatigued yawn. In a sort of psychotic way, Pudding was right. Ghost aren't real. Placing her pillow and comforter in the right position, Ichigo laid down.

"Good night Pudding." Ichigo yawned. After a few moments of breathing lightly, Ichigo found her way drifting into the first stage of sleep. A smile covered her face for a brief moment previous to Ichigo's snoring. Pudding just stared at Ichigo, as if there was something wrong with her. Ichigo was hiding something. She could tell. Pudding narrowed her eyes.

"This calls for super detective Pudding Fong!" Pudding exclaimed softly.

_KRIIING!_

All three Mews arouse out of their latent state. Pudding flinched to the freighting sound.

"What was that Na No Da?!" Pudding exclaimed contentedly. Ichigo's Iromote cat ears and tail popped up as she stood up with her hands close to her side. Lettuce blinked a few sleepys out of her eyes in advance to blearily sitting up. Mint was enraged, a frown plastered on her face.

"What did you do now Ichigo! Do you know what time it is?" Mint scowled while crossing her arms. "I've told you a thousand times before, ghosts do not exist! You are afraid of every little thing!"

"That wasn't me you snobby little--"

"Don't worry! Pudding will find the source of the problem!" Pudding interrupted. "Just give Pudding one hour!"

Lettuce raised her hand up meekly. "G-Guys… do you smell that?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and glanced at Lettuce. Mint inhaled a large intake of breath.

"Oh my gosh, that is a putrid smell!" Mint gasped before covering her nose. Ichigo eyes started to water. Maybe Keiichiro was cooking something? No, at this hour of the night? Keiichiro left the Café didn't he? So then… maybe that had to be Ryou? Ichigo tugged on her cat ears before collapsing onto the floor.

"We are doomed Nya!"

"There has to be a logical explanation…" Lettuce began. "Ichigo stay calm--"

"Where's Zakuro-Sama?!" Mint said in an almost scream as she rambled through Zakuro's sheets. Lettuce sighed. Everyone was freaking out, and slowly ebbing away to there own psychological limitations. Pudding bounced around happily as Lettuce thought.

"Hey, we should all split up Na No Da! We'll look for Zakuro-Chan, and Shirogane-Sama!"

Ichigo shook her head rapidly. "Nya, I'm not looking for anyone!"

"Stop being so afraid Ichigo!" Minto remarked. "We have to find Zakuro! We just have to! What if the aliens attacked her?"

In that instant, Ichigo's and the other's worst fears came to a realization. Ichigo sighed.

"Alright.."

"Good!" Pudding cried out. "I'll find Ryou, Ichigo-Onee-Chan will go to the kitchen, Mint-Onee-Chan will search for Zakuro-Onee-Chan, and Lettuce-Onee-Chan will be the Peanut Butter Na No Da!"

"…Peanut Butter?" Lettuce said in a questionable tone. Pudding shook her head.

"Yep, you will make sure everyone is motivated! If Pudding doesn't find anything, Pudding report to the first floor. That is where we meet Na No Da!"

Ichigo nodded her head hesitantly. "Better transform everyone."

"Mew Mew Strawberry… Metamorpho--sis!"

"Mew Mew Mint… Metamorpho--sis!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce… Metamorpho--sis!"

"Mew Mew Pudding… Metamorpho--sis!"

Once transformed, Ichigo headed towards the room's light switch. She flicked it many times, but the lights wouldn't cut on. Drops of perspiration began to form on Ichigo's face.

"The power is off?" Lettuce interrogated.

"Hurry Na No Da! It's three thirty one in the morning! We got to act fast!"

With that said, Pudding ran off into the dark hallway. The other three girls tentatively walked to their destinations.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright. I need people to at least try to compete. I hope you review! Please with a cherry on top?! Pulls out a small puppy. Every time you read and leave, a small puppy gets mauled by a train. XD Flame, hit everything you have at me! Criticize my spelling or just praise my idea! Heck for all I care, through ices at me! I just want to know that some one is looking forward to more! Where is Zakuro? What is the stench? Is Ryou making ugly smelling brownies? Is that even possible? Or is it… a ghost? Tune in for the first chapter!

Name:

Alias:

Signature Colors:

Age:

Birthday:

Grade:

Zodiac sign:

Height:

Weight:

Blood Type:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favorite Foods:

Least Favorite Food:

Mew Mark:

Transformation saying:

Weapon:

Animal:

Love interest (Note: I WILL not be paring your character up with this person.):

Personality:

Worst Fear(s):

Alright. Knock yourselves out! You can enter more then one Mew!


End file.
